


To Always Be There

by leeloothealien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Has an X File, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloothealien/pseuds/leeloothealien
Summary: Reyes can't hide from her feelings any longer.-----It started as a prompt but it has life itself.Past season 9.





	1. Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @wllgardners for being my beta.

There were workdays that would be really hard for Agent Reyes, not because she had a tough case, those would actually be helpful if some wasn't so disturbing and sad for many reasons and it agravates when she senses people feelings with such an intesity that sometimes she gets overwelmed and sick. But since that night she sang whales for the one person she can't get out of her mind and realised having feelings and thoughts over her, some that would make her wake in the midle of the night with a heavy breath, she was certain that some days would be hard to not just stare at Scully's full lips but kiss her in the midle of the autopsy room. Even tho kissing was the less concerning one. 

That day wasn't different and now all she wanted was to get to her hotel room and sleep or take a bath, she didn't mind if the water was cold at all.

She was blindly driving, remembering the small moments when Scully used that eyebrows of hers to judge her and, for Monica, she would think other moments she could use that on her. The list was long when she didn't catch herself fast enough on the act because her mantra nowadays was "not at home and certainly not at work. Just friends," but she was still working on it tho. But would be harder when that develish redhead woman would stand just too close of her and by mistake brush her arm over Monica's breast and there would be no excuses later because there was no ac on, was freaking hot outside and getting warmer there too. 

The reverie was making Monica shiver in her car. She thought maybe she should stop for now while she parked and was glad Scully had to do one last autopsy in this body that locals are saying was killed by a man that had electricity coming out of his body in a form of thunderbolts, because staying in the same car with her concious was not that comforting in this instant.

"Yes, Monica. Thunderbolts are the best thought you can have right now," for some minutes it did work trying to think about the case, but getting under a warm water in the bathtube was giving her wondering mind very nice thoughts.

Is not that she tries to hide her feelings or repress it in any ways, she does it for all the reasons she thinks is the righteous one but honestly, she can't count the days she has not come back home horny and having sweet nights with strangers in bars was not giving her the peace of mind she needed. She was getting tired of feeling like a horny teenager and her sensory powers was just *so* helpful. But tonight she had already made the decision while she dried herself off some water drops over her chest, she was not so strong to fight her feelings tonight but then Scully was working late and by the time she gets on the hotel Monica would be having her deserved rest on bed.

Agent Reyes through her towel over a chair and aproached her bed, even tho she was alone, she would make a small show for herself. She looked at her reflexion on the window and she felt slightly awkward but excited for letting her feelings out tonight in some way. She could almost see Dana's reflection on the glass but she shook it away and crawled up her bed. She had her back against the headboard and was admiring her chest heavy with just thinking about the day and if she was able to let go of her walls and admit that all those feelings was indeed a very strong feeling toward Agent Scully. But she honestly didn't want to think much over it, right now all she wanted was to surrender to her feelings. So she stopped her thoughts by pinching her already hard nipples. The pleasure was giving blancs to her mind and so she continued, a bit rougher but yet taking her time. She would feel the weight of her breasts and imagine a smaller hand, feeling the fullness and the havyness of it. Pinching, twisting and rubbing countless times till she couldn't handle her masochism any longer. She knew all she could get tonight and she was expectant with her thoughts and nothing less. 

xxx

Scully was sure to get rid of her stinky clothes first thing when she got to her room, because there were just some things she wouldn't get used to with her line of job. But that was all she would do tonight before getting in bed. She was very tired after hours on her feet and now was dragging her body over the stairs to her room. 

She got in and had no effort to turn on lights, she just got rid of her bag over a table and walked to her bed while undressing. She was unziping her pencil skirt, with her shirt unbuttoned over her shoulders, when she heard her name in a very low and hoarse voice. The first thing her foggy mind thought was ghosts, she had just too many experiences to not discard that theory. She heard it a second time and could distinguish the direction from where it came. She slowly walked toward the door that divided her room from Agent Reyes, she recalled working over the case in the morning on the other woman's room and seemed she didn't close the door when she left. 

She could listen a heavy breath on the other side, not so far but loud enough that she could here from her room. Adding a third time her name was mentioned she was quite sure what was happening. She was caught surprised but she noticed a couple minutes later she was still there, listening mindlessly. Scully knew wasn't quite right to stand there in such a private moment but, oh well, it had her name on it and if she was true to herself, she was curious and expectant enough to open the door slightly and look at the brunnette in the other room. So she did and she had to hold her moan to not wake the other from her occupation.

Scully watched every small minestration, expression and sound that came from her friend and coworker Monica. Every detail was fascinating to her, she couldn't get away from her dark spot hiden from that woman that seemed to want that hand that was between her legs to be Scully's. She was not counting the times she heard her own name as she didn't notice her own hand sneaking past down the waste line of her panties, her loose skirt making room for her own pleasure. 

xxx

Her senses were all focused in one thing. She could feel the dampness in the room, how soft touches could make her moan and when her own teeth would mark her lips when she holded back her pleasure only because she wanted to extend as much as she could. She wanted to imagine Scully's hand over her, inside her as long as she could. 

But as much as Monica was lost on herself, on her own thoughts, she was trained to be observant and her natural sensorial gift couldn't deny the presence of someone else there. She stopped in a gasp, as if a small shockwave went through her. She looked around and stopped herself. Scully was walking in the room, she almost didn't notice before the person she was just moaning about got almost there in the midle of the room. The place was too dark but she could see the pale skin of Scully. She was caught in such an unespected momment that she was speechless, just staring at the other and slowly registering what was happening and odly that Scully was not worried that her shirt was open and her skirt was not as tight as usualy is.

"Monica, please. Don't stop."  
If that was supposed to give her any clue of how she was going to explain or ask for forgiveness, that was not working.

"Moni please," Scully set herself over the side of the sofa close to the bed. She couldn't say anything right now, her adrenaline was getting on her and talk was not on her mind, "you are so beautiful. Don't stop."

Listening Dana Scully say her name with a sultry in her voice, a deep tone she hadn't yet listened to, made her give what the other woman wanted. 

Moni, slowly moved her hand down to where she most wanted, she entered herself with care and patience. As much as she wanted to come, she wanted Dana right there with her all the way. She watched the smaller woman licking her lips from her place on the sofa, the heavyness of her exposed chest, only covered by her bra. She contemplated as Scully took her shirt off her shoulders and got more comfortable. Monica gathered her moist over her clit and pressed just enough to give her some release and entered herself. Her wetness was making noises both of them could hear clearly. 

"Please, let me see you", was all Dana said before Moni turned herself to her and let her legs spread. She could see those beautiful caramel legs she had stared before and imagined helself between them, now revealing how much she wanted Scully there. 

The feisty woman put her skirt down and sit on the sofa in a way one of her leg was over the armrest. She made a slow path down her bely as she watched Moni's eyes following. Under her panties, she touches herself and she was sure the wanting was mutual and soon so did Moni as their sounds mingled together. 

Dana was loving the sight of long fingers loosing itself inside of what was probably a very nice place she was certainly going to enjoy too. She wanted to know the unique taste that was Moni's but right now, seeing she getting faster was enough to let this thought for later. 

Scully followed what Moni did to herself, she was loosing her focus over the loud and louder moans her lover in bed was doing. They both ride all the waves together, but soon Moni noticed a warm body close to her, putting her arm over her and pushing her closer. 

"Hmmm, you could have come to bed earlier", said Monica still out of breath.

"You were so beautiful over there and I didn't want you to stop for me."

"But..."

"Shh..." With a hand over Moni's cheeks and a kiss carrying promisses, "in the morning I give you a wish. But now we sleep. Please".

"As you wish, dear." Moni holded Scully over her and gave a kiss over her head right before both fell asleep.


	2. Stimulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after and good x files *-*

She woke up as if still in her dreams when her body jerked again, getting her full awake. Scully had her arm around her and while sleeping she was holding onto Moni's breast. She thought was cute and nice if wasn't three hours past midnight. So she just carefuly moved the other's hand down over her belly, but not before Scully had once again pinched her nipple. 

"Damn, if only... But not now, maybe in the morning", thought Moni right before she fall asleep.

xx

Hours later Moni was awaken again, this time by Scully's playfull mouth over the same breast from the middle of the night. The beautiful redhead was humming before she looked up and noticed that her sweet companior was finaly waking up. Her eyes were wild and wet, Monica had some ideas of what she had in mind and really wanted those too but maybe they had to talk before any more.

Scully could see the train of thought behind Moni's dilated pupils and was not just desire, but whatever it was, Dana didn't want to talk about it yet. 

She stroked Moni a couple more time with the flat of her tongue before giving herself time to work on some words. 

"I woke up holding you... But what I really wanted was to have my mouth over it. So... happened", that cute explanation made Moni smile and gradually laugh loudly when she recolected the other moment in the night. But there was that fierce eyebrow looking down on her and this was not one of the moments Monica thought it would be used to but she was loving this. 

With a kiss on Scully's crown, Monica got up and with enough words they agreed that they had to work before anything else. Though the hurt on Scully's eyes was not passed unnoticed, Moni wasn't sure what to say or what Scully wanted and if in any way she got hurt in the midle of a case, away from her home, it would be just too much. 

xxx

The way to the University, was very silent if wasn't for Scully passing out information from the autopsy she did last night. They knew the man was a physicist and Scully wanted to make sure she hadn't (passed from) anything after the latest discoveries. The suspect was not found in his home but his sister, who lived with him said he was working for Dr. Black on a machine that had something to do with electricity. She wasn't sure but they would find information on their lab in the University. 

Sometimes Agent Reyes just like to stay behind watching as Scully would take the sight. This case seemed to intrigue her and her expression followed by her point of view over the case, some scientific things Monica didn't catch as fast as the other did, was just admirable. 

Scully was sure that what was on Dr. Black relatory about their invention was not possible. "There was no way they could make it work", she said. But for Moni it did make sense with what the witnesses saw.

"The witnesses discribed as thunderbolts."

"Wasn't thunderbolts, Monica. It was part of the machine. Is some kind of wireless electricity charger, as is writen here." Agent Scully pointed to an old manuscript that Dr. Black seemed to be using reasearch. 

"So, you say this paper was actually writen by Nikola Tesla and somehow those two found it and trying to recreate it obviously didn't went well?"

"Yup, pretty much!" The grin on Scully's face stayed there while she talked with the lieutenant as she gave the news to him. They had found Dr. Black assistent and now they could get him in the interrogation room. 

So their job was pretty much done and they could go home to whatever they had, thought Scully no longer with that grin that warmed Monica's heart everytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaanks again to my gurl brubs for the big beta help - @wllgardners


	3. Look At Me

In the way to the hotel, they stopped to get lunch before they had to pack for the flight. The silence was still there, not comfortable at all. Their order was the extent of the conversation.

Scully was getting more concerned with time and her hunger was passing and leting her empty stomach with an ache she knew was not the lack of food anymore.

"Monica," the low voice of Scully didn't take her out of her mind but the touch on her hand did the desired, "why can't you even look at me?"

"I'm not sure." Monica said with a hoarse voice as if to make out those words was a really hard thing. Was a painful truth.

"If you wanna talk, we can." Tried Scully, with genuine patience.

"Right here?" That made Monica look at her and around. 

"Yes, if that makes you look at me and talk. Yes." But nothing would come from Monica and a bit of desperation made Scully try again. "Please, Monica. I don't know if I can deal with your silence. Talk to me please." 

It took some time of Monica staring at Scully's eyes and then her hand. With a shaky breath she muttered "you know what your pleading makes me do".

With that, Scully felt her cheeks getting hotter and her paleness would make that obvious. Moni just tighted her grip on Scully when she felt that the small hand was letting go of hers. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" The pain in Scully's belly was more evident now.

"I don't want you to think you have to do anything for me in any kind of pity. You have William and I know you hope to find Mulder. I don't want to be some sort of replacement while he is away. I can't deal with that and if is that what you want, I'm afraid I have to go. I've tried not dealing with this, thinking I could fuck anybody and forget about you. Which was very stupid and obvious that didn't work. But now I'm sure nothing else would and I haven't even touched you. So I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for doing this with your trust on me, for having now to go away when you most need someone to be by your side but I'm sorry I can't be your friend. It hurts me to say, but I can't." Monica was out of breath, she had kept those thoughts deep deep inside her so even herself couldn't hear it. But in this moment of weakness or strength she wasn't sure, she just said it.

Scully could feel Moni's hand holding hers very tight. It was hurting her but she wouldn't say and also she was sure that it was shaking if her grip wasn't this tight. She didn't know what to say, she was still gathering all the information and that was not what she expected, not all at once. Now she was sorry too. What have she done? 

"Moni, oh no." Scully reached for Monica's face but the woman didn't let her.

"Don't do that, please." She was sure to not cry in front of Scully and there so she got up, fumbled looking at Scully's eyes but left anyway. 

Scully put some money on the table and left behind her, well, almost lover. Outside, in the parking lot, she catched the other before she got in the car.

"Monica stop!" That was certainly not enough to make the brunnette look at her. Scully noticed she cleaning her face away from her tears, which made Scully once again want to reach for her but the last time it didn't work so now was still not a good idea. She stayed behind her, both in silence for what felt like longer then actually was.

"You made a conception of me and I am the one to be sorry for making you hurt like this." She gave Monica more time to realize and yet she didn't look around. "Is just that I am used to deny feelings for long enough that, well... Last time wasn't much before I got to my senses and he died." It wasn't easy for Scully to admit it out loud but Reyes was there when she was on crisis on the floor crying over Mulder's death, that held her until she stopped sobbing and stayed with her through out the night. 

"I don't want you to go." She was pleading the heaven to Monica look at her and accept her forgiveness. "I don't understand much of my feelings," and her wish was granted as Monica turned around with a wet cheek and a red nose "but I do want to be close to you" and so she did, "to wrap my arms around you and yes, I do not care if there is anyone looking at us". That made both of them smile. She knew was another concern of Moni, for whatever reasons.

"Do you understand, now?" Dana said while she put some wet hair behind Moni's ear. 

Monica didn't nod and just looked in Dana's eyes. "How come you are still unsure?" The redhead couldn't give any more space for Moni's uncertainty, so she pulled her closer and kissed her with all the passion she felt. All the words she couldn't master expressed through her and all the potencial of their love heaving on their heart that left them breathless. 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is an epilogue that I felt necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will be posted in this week. I'm Just revising it ^^ I hope yall enjoy it!!


End file.
